Always Have Always Will
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's Parents were best friends their whole lifes, and Troy and Gabriella are close cause of their parents so they go through their whole life together growing up, but something grows more than just them.
1. The Beginning

_**Always Have Alway Will**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Beginning**_

it all started February 14th on Valentines day. Molly Bolton and Mariah Montez were best friends, and were married to two guys who were best friends, Jack Bolton, and Timothy Montez. they all lived in a town called Alburqurque, and Jack and Timothy worked at East High Jack was a Basketball Coach, Timothy was the Track Coach, and Molly was a cook, and Mariah well she just can't find the right job.

Molly walked into Mariah's house.

"hey,mariah i gotta talk to you." molly said she looked so scared.

"is it bad or good?" mariah asked.

"well i don't really know, thats why i came to you." she said.

"oh my gosh are you.." she couldn't say the words.

Molly Nodded, "i'm pregnant." she sighed.

"whats so bad about that molly?" she said.

"jack don't want any kids right now, he has his job to worry about." she started to cry.

"but i'm sure he will be happy anyways, just talk to him." she smiled.

"your right, i should." she smiled.

"yeah." she smiled and hugged her.

"thanks for being such a great friend for 15 years." Molly smiled.

"your welcome" she smiled, and molly walked out of the house and drove home.

**At the Bolton House:**

Jack walked into the house and saw molly sitting there on the couch.

"hey whats wrong honey?" he said with all concern and sat beside her.

"something has happened?" she said not looking at him.

"well you can tell me, what is it?" she said.

"jack, I'm Pregnant." she said.

he started smiling. "really, thats great, how long are you?" he said.

"9 Weeks." she said.

"thats amazing." he smiled and kissed her.

"so your not mad?" she asked.

"mad? why would i be mad molly this is great." he hugged her.

"i gotta go tell Timothy." he said, and ran out the door.

**With Jack and Timothy:**

Jack and Timothy sat on the porch drinking coffe.

"i can't believe it, i'm going too be a father." jack smiled taking a sip out of his coffe.

"thats great, i wish mariah would have a baby." Timothy sighed taking a drink of his coffe.

"well why wont she?" he asked.

"we haven't spent anytime together."he sighed taking another sip of coffe.

"hey listen ok, were taking that spring field trip to the Beach down in florida in march, why won't you take mariah with you, and has some alone time then." he said.

"your right thanks dude." he said.

**In March.**

Molly and Mariah were packing their stuff.

"am i crazy for going on this trip?" Molly said.

"your only a Month Pregnant, your going to be ok." mariah laughed.

"well i know, its just, i wanna stay here and work on the baby's room" she said.

"you don't even know what it is yet." she giggled.

"i have a feeling its a boy." she smiled..

"well when i get pregnant, i'm going to have you have a feeling on mine." she smiled.

"hey what if i have a boy and you have a girl, and in the future they will get together." she smiled still packing.

"that would be wonderful, but those chances or one in a million." she said.

"hmm, would be awesome if it did happen though." she smiled.

"yeah." she smiled, she paused for a mintue, "what are you going to name it? if its a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"a boy, i like Troy Alexander Bolton, and for a girl Kayla Renee Bolton." she smiled.

"those are pretty."she smiled.

"what about you?" she asked.

"me? what about me?" she said.

"what would you name them if it was a boy or a girl." she asked.

"molly that's your choice." she said.

"no i mean you." she asked.

"well a boy would be jacob scott montez, and a girl Gabriella Faith Montez." she smiled.

"Gabriella is so pretty." she smiled.

"well i will never have a lil girl." she said sadly.

"why not?" she said.

"i don't think Timothy wants a baby, he never mentioned it." she said.

"but you don't know that for sure." she said.

"i gotta go." she said and left the room.

**A few days later:**

Jack,Molly,Timothy,& Mariah, were searching for their rooms, then Jack took Molly out on a walk on a beach and a moonlight picinic, and so Timothy and Mariah could spend time together alone.

mariah was folding clothes and timothy was brushing his teeth.

"Mariah can i talk to you?" he said.

"What about?" she asked.

"umm this is a werid question but how do you feel about having a baby?" he asked.

"umm, i would love to...yeah i would really love it." she smiled.

"alright then lets make it happen?" he smiled.

"really?" she smiled.

"yeah." he smiled.

she just smiled and they started kiss and fell back onto the bed.

the next day Molly and Mariah were eating Breakfeast.

"so what happened last night?" Molly smiled.

"well we kind of.." she said.

"really, so are you all hoping for a baby?" she said.

"yeah" she smiled.

"beautiful." she smiled and started laughing.

**A Month later.**

its April now, and Molly is 2 months pregnant, and Mariah is a month pregnant, and everybody is happy, and Molly and Jack are hoping for a boy.

"so his name will be for sure Troy Alexander Bolton if its a boy." she asked.

"absolutley." he smiled and kissed her for head.

"me and Mariah were saying if i have a boy and she has a girl, they could grow up and be together you know." she smiled.

"yeah, they could" he smiled.

**5 months later.**

Molly was 7 months pregnant, and Mariah was 6 months pregnant, and Molly was having a baby boy, and Mariah was having a baby girl, now Molly and Mariah had their baby showers together.

"so what are you all naming them again?" Molly's mom asked.

"My little boy is named Troy Alexander Bolton." she said.

"and my little girl is named Gabriella Faith Montez." she smiled.

"pretty names." the mom smiled.

**about a year later.**

Jack and Molly were proud to have their little 1 year old troy bolton, and were happy he was born, and so far Timothy and Mariah were happy with their 1 year old Gabriella Montez, but all they hope for is for Troy and Gabriella to be great friends.

**sorry i skip through some parts, but i wanna hurry and make them go through life and stuff lol jk, but sorry for skipping some parts.**

**please review.**


	2. Best Friends

_**Always Have Always Will**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Best Friends**_

Troy & Gabriella are now 6 years old, and Mariah holds Gabriella's hand walking into Molly's house and troy is eating cereal.

"hey Gabi, what you wanna play today?" troy jumped out of his seat and cameover to her.

"lets go play with cars." Gabriella was kind of a tomboy.

"ok" they smiled and ran off together.

"well those two are cute together." Molly said giving Mariah Coffe.

"can i tell u something?" Mariah said.

"yeah sure." she said.

"I'm Pregnant again." she said.

"aww congrates." she smiled.

"but you can't tell Timothy." she said.

"your secrets safe with me." Molly smiled.

just then Kayla ran in Molly & Jack's 3 year old daughter they had when troy was 3.

"mommy me hungry." she smiled.

"Kayla, you just ate" she said.

"yeah but me hungry again." she smiled.

"fine." she smiled.

upstairs Troy and Gabriella sat down watching tv.

"Gabi, i like you." Troy said.

"you do?" she smiled.

"yep, you really pretty." he smiled.

"thanks." she smiled.

"can i give you a kiss?" he asked.

"sure." she smiled, and he planted a peck on her lips.

"im gonna marry you when we get older." he smiled.

"why wont we right now?" she smiled.

"ok" he smiled.

Gabriella ran downstairs.

"mommy, me & troy are getting married, can i go get my dress on?" she smiled.

"aww, ok Gabriella, you sure can my little bride" her mother smiled.

"aww how sweet them pretending to get married." she said and troy came downstairs.

"mommy, when me and gabi get married can she live here." he asked.

"no sweetie, Gabriella needs to stay with her mommy." she said.

"you know troy, you need to run upstairs before gabriella gets here, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" she smiled.

"really? i better get going." he ran upstairs.

Gabriella walked in with her little blue dress on.

"your so beautiful Gabriella."her mother hugged her.

"mommy, i need flowers." she said.

"here ya go sweetheart." molly gave her flowers.

"we need a preacher?" she said.

"i will gabi." her mother smiled.

"okay lets go." she smiled.

a few mintues later troy came downstairs.

"is everything ready." he smiled.

"yes my lil baby boy." she kissed her 6 year old son.

"mom, embarrasing." he said.

Gabriella walked in with flowers, and walked slowly foot by foot and walked to troy.

"okay, Troy, do you take my beautiful Sweet Baby girl Daughter Gabriella, as your wife?" she smiled looking at the pretend wedding.

"me do." troy smiled looking at gabriella.

"and, Gabriella do you take Troy this Handsome young baby boy as your husband?" she smiled.

"me do too." she smiled.

"Do you have a ring?" she asked him.

"yes i do." he got a little blue ring out of his pocket and slipped it on gabriella's finger.

"i got it out of Captain Crunch cereal box" he smiled.

"its beautiful." she smiled.

"aww, you may kiss the bride." she smiled.

"mommy, you need to turn around, its embarrasing kissing someone when someone looks at you." she said.

"well then." she giggled, she turned around.

and they pecked eachother on the lips and smiled.

"aww how cute.. now may pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." she smiled.

"no, Troy is my best friend." Gabriella smiled.

"no, Gabi is my best friend." Troy smiled.

"were both best friends." gabriella smiled.


	3. Bully

_**Always Have Always Will**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bully**_

**I know I haven't wrote this one in like forever, But I'm going back and reviewing some of my old stories, and finishing them up:)**

8 year old Gabriella Montez came down the stairs. "mommy. me ready for the first day of school." gabriella smiled.

Mariah came over to her Daughter. "Oh baby girl, I Can't Believe you and Troy are in 3rd Grade already." she kissed Gabriella's forhead.

Mariah fixed Gabriella's Lunch for school. she put in a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwhich, with Warm Macaroni & Cheese. and a cupcake, Mariah slipped on Gabriella's Jacket and Backpack, and gave Gabriella her Spiderman backpack.

"Have fun at school Baby girl." Mariah smiled.

"i will mommy. I love you." Gabriella hugged her mom and went over to her 2 year old little sister, and kissed her forhead. "I Love you Stella. I'll see you after school." Gabriella smiled and went to the bus stop.

When Gabriella arrived at the bus Stop, she saw Troy and Chad. Troy and Gabriella met Chad when they were in Kindergarten, they also met Taylor Mckessie, and the Evans Twins, Sharpay & Ryan. They were all best friends.

"Hi Gabi, you ready for the first day of 3rd grade?" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her over to the bus-stop.

" yep, Hi chaddy." she hugged him.

"Hi Gabster." He hugged back, then Taylor and The Evans Twins came over and joined them and then the bus pulled up.

They got on the bus. Gabriella walked down the isle behind Troy, and then a 6th Grader Tripped her. she fell to the ground and whimpered in pain.

Troy looked down at her and helped her up, "you ok gabi?" he asked full of worry and concern.

Gabriella Nodded and whimpered.

Troy looked at the 6th grader, It was Bryan Douglas. the meanest boy in 6th grade.

"Leave Gabi Alone! she didn't do anything to you!" Troy yelled getting infront of Gabriella.

"aww look, Little 3rd grade Troy Bolton wants to play hero and protect Gabriella." Bryan pushed Troy on the floor.

Gabriella whimpered, "Troy, please can we go sit down."

Troy sighed, and got up and shot a glare at Bryan, and grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her to the seat.

"Troy please don't leave me the whole day." she whimpered hugging him.

"don't worry Gabi, your my best friend, no one is gonna be mean to my best friend." he hugged her.

Gabriella softly smiled and the bus took off.

At Alberqurque Elementary School. Troy and Gabriella sat down beside eachother and played a clapping game. then the Teachers called out for the 3rd grade students. and luckily for Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, & Ryan, They all got the Same Teacher, Mrs. Conley.

Everyone took a seat and Troy sat by Gabriella, like always.

"ok everybody, we are gonna color, so I got everybody here a coloring book." she passed out coloring books.

Gabriella opened the coloring book and saw a monkey.

she gasped, "Troy, Its a monkey!" She loved monkeys.

Troy laughed, " your favorite Animal." he smiled.

"I'm coloring it." then she frowned, "I have no crayons."

"here, we can share mine." Troy smiled.

then they both began coloring.

Later that day at Recess, Troy and Gabriella ran off by theirselves and played on the jungle gym.

"Troy, can you promise me something?" Gabriella asked.

"sure gabi." he smiled and sat beside her.

"promise me were gonna be friends forever..?" she said.

"of course. your my best friend Gabi, and I love you." he hugged her.

"I love you too Troy." she hugged back.

"lets pass the ball." Troy smiled grabbing his bouncy ball from his backpack.

"i love this game." they got up and started kicking the ball back and fourth.

Troy kicked the ball and it passed by Gabriella, Gabriella yelled, "I'll get it ." she ran after it.

"be careful." Troy yelled.

Gabriella picked up the ball, then a force pushed her down, she looked up to see Bryan, She began to whimper.

"aww what a baby. you want the ball?" he asked grabbing the ball from her.

"stop it! that's Troy's ball! not yours!" she screamed.

"aww too bad." he threw the ball and fourth into her face.

"stop it! stop it! Troy! help!" she screamed.

Troy heard her screaming from far away, "Gabi?" he ran towards the screaming, he saw Bryan throwing the ball at her.

Troy got angry, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he was mad.

Bryan looked up, "or else?"

"or else, I'll hurt you." he glared.

"aww little Troy thinks he can beat me up, then go ahead, go ahead, lets see what you-" then he groaned and fell to the ground as Troy kicked him in the balls.

Troy helped Gabriella up, "Come on gabs, lets go play." then Troy looked back at Bryan, "I mean, touch her again, and it will be worst." he glared.

"Thankyou Troy." Gabriella smiled softly.

"No Problem." Troy smiled.


	4. Middle School

_**Always Have Always Will **_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Middle School **_

It was the first day of 7th Grade. and Gabriella's mom dropped her off at school.

Gabriella was Thirteen and Troy was Fourteen.

"Good Luck Gabi." Her mother kissed her cheek and gave her the backpack and Gabriella took a deep breath and walked inside, as soon as she was walking in someone shouted her name from behind her.

"Brie!" The voice said, only one person called her brie, she turned to see troy running towards her.

"Troy!" she ran into his arms.

"my mom just dropped me off, you and your mom took off early this morning." he said.

"sorry, my mom had to drop off my dad today at work cause she needed the car and then we went grocery shopping, and dropped of Stella at school, and you know I'll shut up now." she blushed.

"can you believe were in 7th Grade now. we have the same classes don't we?" he grabbed her schedule and got his out and then he frowned.

"we only have Math & Science together." he said.

"No! Troy I don't wanna be alone this year, can't we see if we can change our schedule to make it the same?" she begged, and tears falling from her eyes, she didn't wanna be without her best friend, and neither did he.

"yeah, lets go." they go to the office and get their schedule the same, and their off to class.

**Four Months into The Semester.**

Gabriella went to her locker and began banging on it cause it was jammed, "come on! Open!" she hit it.

"need some help?" a voice said, she turned to see a brown headed guy and he was smiling at her.

she blushed deeply, "yes, please." she replied.

he did this cool banging sound on the locker and it opened.

"thanks" she slid her back pack out of the locker and shut it.

"I'm Carter. Carter Nolan." he held out his hand.

She blushed, "Gabriella, Gabriella Montez." she shook his hand.

"That's a real pretty name, for such a more prettier girl." he winked, and she blushed deeply now, she was really liking this guy, he was so sweet.

"Carter! What are you doing with my Brie!" Troy came up behind Gabriella pulling her behind him.

Troy, we were just-" Gabriella said and Troy turned her, "hold on a sec brie, I'm gonna deal with this jerk face here." Troy said angerly.

"woah, I was just talking to her, she needed help with her locker." Carter had his hands up.

"well, she got her stuff, now your presence is not needed, lets go gabs." he put his arm around Gabriella protectively and they walked down the hallway to go home.

"Troy, that was embarrasssing, I really liked him, I might of had a boyfriend." she had tears running down her face.

Troy's heart broke cause of the tears she was crying. Truth was, he wasn't ready for her to date, even though she was his best friend, he was very protective of her, and didn't wanna see her get hurt cause of the type Carter is.

He kissed her forhead, "I'm sorry gabs, Carter is a jerk, and I didn't wanna see my best friend get hurt, and plus I didn't feel like killing someone, I love you brie." he hugged her and smiled up at him.

"I love you too Boo Boo." That was her nickname to him, and he smiled, "you ready to go home ella?" he asked and she nodded and they walked home together.

**I really like writing this story (= **

**what do you all wanna see happen?**

**please review, you guys rock! (= **


	5. The Kiss

_**Always Have Always Will**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Kiss**_

Gabriella was really nervous right now. she got the leading role in the school's play, but what was wrong she had to tell Troy she has to work with Carter and kiss him. that was also what made her nervous, she never kissed anyone, she never had her first kiss.

Their was a knock on her Balcony door, and she turned to see Troy, she sadly smiled at him, and he noticed it and opened the door, "Brie, What's Wrong?" he rubbed her back.

"I got the part" I softly Whispered.

"That's Great." He hugged me, and he still noticed my sad expression, "Brie, what's wrong baby girl?" he asked me.

"Carter has the leading role too. and I have to kiss him." she whispered.

Troy sighed, he really hated that she had to do that role with that jerk face Carter, but Gabriella really wanted this, and he was gonna support her.

"It's gonna be ok Brie, I promise, your gonna be fine." he soothed to her.

"What about the kiss?" she asked.

He looked deeply into her eyes and then captured her lips with his kissing her lightly, then he pulled away and smirked at her and she giggled.

"That was my first kiss too Brie." he smiled at her.

"Thank you. I can always count on you." she smiled.

He kissed her forhead and got up, "I gotta go, I promised my dad I would shoot some hoops with him."

"alright. See you tomorrow?" she asked.

he nodded, "Tomorrow" and then he climbed down her balcony on a tree.

She sighed happily, and fell on her bed smiling.

**The Next Day At School**

Troy was delievering papers cause one of his and Gabriella's electives are helping out in the office, it was 8th Period and it was almost the end of the day.

Troy was walking down the hallway, and then he saw Carter and one of his friends coming down the hallway, he quickly hid behind the wall to hear their conversation.

"so you get to Kiss that Montez girl?" his friend asked.

Carter nodded, "yeah, she's a loser, she's so young and naive, it would be such a bad waste of time to not take advantage of her."

"what are you gonna do?" his friend asked.

"I'm just gonna ask her out, and then maybe get a little bit of making out then just dump her."

"you are such a player." He friend joked and Carter smirked, "you know it." they laughed walking away to head to class.

Troy was pissed off what he had heard, his just using his Gabi, he didn't have time to beat up Carter, he needed to get To Gabriella before Carter did.

Gabriella was in the office talking to the Secretary and they were lauging about something, and Troy came in.

"Brie, we need to talk." he spoke coming over to her and holding her to him close.

"alright." she smiled Troy looked at the secretary, " can we take a walk around school?"

The Secretary nodded, and they walked off.

"What's Up?" Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled sadly and sighed, "Brie, I was delievering papers, and I heard Carter and his friend having a conversation...about you.."

Gabriella didn't know if she was gonna like this or not, "y-yeah..?" she stammered.

"His gonna use you brie, to make-out with you and then his gonna dump you, he called you a loser..." Troy held her hands.

Gabriella looked down, tears making their way down her cheeks, "I don't understand, I thought he liked me..." she cried.

"hey, hey, It's ok...It's ok.." he held her close to him as she sobbed in his arms.

Later that day, Gabriella and Troy were walking out of the builiding and Carter stopped them, "hey Brie, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, only Troy was aloud to call her that.

Troy was pissed now, "I'm the ONLY ONE aloud to call her that! not a scum bag like you!" he shouted.

Gabriella whimpered scared of Troy's tone of voice, she's never seen him like this.

"well sorry, must of missed it in the handbook." he smirked, and then he smirked went away as Troy tackled him to the ground and punched him multiple times.

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR GABRIELLA EVER AGAIN! I WILL COME AND KILL YOU!" he shouted, Carter nodded, and ran off.

Troy turned to hug Gabriella, "you alright Brie, your shaking.." he said hugging her.

"I'm fine. I just never seen you like that before, It scared me..." she whispered.

he sighed and hugged her, "I'm sorry, I promise, I won't do it again, he just pissed me off cause he called you Brie, I don't want anyone calling you that but me, alright?" he smiled and she smiled back.

"ok boo boo"

**Review Review Review Review**

**What do you wanna see happen?**


	6. Be My Girl

_**Always Have Always Will**_

_**Be My Girl**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**sorry guys, I'm gonna skip a few years to their Senior Year. you will be really happy about this chapter.**

Troy Bolton looked out the window. It was time for another day of High School. He sighed, he hated waking up so early. he looked at his phone and it appeared he had a text message.

_hey boo boo, it's gabs. hope to see you in spanish today, don't ditch alright.. haha.. _

_-brie._

He smiled and texted her back.

_wait, Isn't their's someone's 18th Birthday today? _

_-boo boo _

_don't worry troy, It's no big deal, just me, you, and the gang like always. _

_-Brie_

_Don't worry? Brie, I worry all the time about you. your like my sister, I need to worry._

_-boo boo._

Gabriella flipped open her phone, she sighed as it read, _your like my sister. _

"I guess he don't love more than a sister.." she sighed and text back.

_yeah, love you too.. i'll see you later Troy._

_-Brie_

_Happy Birthday Brie! See you soon. Love You._

_-boo boo. _

**At East High. **

Gabriella and Sharpay were at her locker talking.

"so, what outfit do you think troy would like?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "honey, I think you should move on, Troy hasen't made his move at all, and it's senior year, and we've all known each other how long? kindergarten? it's safe to say that his clearly not interested, he only wants you as a friend gabs. I'm sorry it's the truth..maybe you should try moving on.. meet more guys. cause you and Troy have always been attached to each other. It's time someone took over Troy's spot, don't you think?" Sharpay said.

Gabriella sighed and looked in the mirror, "I guess your right shar, I'll tell Troy tonight that I'm gonna ask out Bryan Mitchel.." she said.

"gabs, Bryan Mitchel? don't you know how much of a man whore he is?" sharpay said.

she shrugged, "its a start shar, to stop this attachment to troy. me and him are going our seprate ways shar, and I'm telling him, even though it's gonna be painful.."

"for him?" sharpay said.

Gabriella looked up at her, and closed her locker, "no...for me.." then she walked off to class.

**At Gabriella's Party.**

The Gang was there all having a blast, everyone one was dancing to music, and drinking soda.

_**let me see you, one two step. **_

_**one two step. **_

Gabriella, Sharpay, & Taylor were all dancing and the guys danced behind them.

Later Bryan showed up cause Gabriella invited him.

Gabriella was dancing with Troy, and she looked over Troy's shoulder, she left troy's arms.

Troy stood there confused, his eyes followed her, his hear dropped, she was hugging East High's Biggest Man Whore... Bryan Mitchel..

"Thanks for coming Bryan.." she smiled.

"anything for you gabs.." he said and kissed her cheek.

"wanna dance?" she asked.

"sure." he smiled, she took his hand, and led him to the dance floor.

Sharpay looked over to find Bryan and Gabriella dancing, and Troy walking over to stop it, she looked at zeke and told him she would be right back, she rushed over and pushed troy back.

"Troy, leave her alone, it's her birthday, she likes Bryan." Sharpay said.

"shar, you and me both know his not right for her.." Troy said softly.

"oh yeah, are you the one who has to pick her boyfriends for her? cause clearly troy, its not a fair game, she hasen't had any boyfriends because of you cause of every guy she has liked you had something to say about them." Sharpay said.

he looked down, "I just wanna protect her, okay? she's really important to me, she mean so much to me, and I don't wanna see her hurt... his not the right guy for her shar, me and you both know that.." he said.

she looked into his eyes, "oh yeah troy...then who is the right guy for her..?" she asked him.

he stood there, and then he realized he was an idiot. he was inlove with his best friend, and he was slowly letting her slip through his fingers, he ran his hands through his hair.

"shit shar, I'm an idiot. I need her, I love her, I need to let her know." he walked passed sharpay, and then he froze at the sight he saw.

Gabriella and Bryan were kissing. Bryan's arms were wrapped around Gabriella's waist, and her arms around his neck. you could tell bryan wanted more.

It angered Troy, he went right over there and tapped on bryan's shoulder.

as soon as they pulled apart, Bryan turned his head around, and Troy sent a suckerpunch towards his face sending him to the ground.

Gabriella gasped, and looked up at troy.. The music stopped, the gang stopped.. Gabriella crossed her arms glaring at Troy.

"I HATE YOU TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" she ran off in tears, and some of the guys went over and helped up Bryan.

Troy sighed, his heart breaking into two, sharpay came to him and whispered, "talk to her." he smiled and nodded and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, "ok, thanks shar" he ran up to her room,

Gabriella opened her closet door, tears flowing down her face, she opened up this big box, and pulled out a photo album.

the first 5 pages were about Troy and Gabriella's bathtime. she smiled, she ran her fingers around the picture, Troy was splashing her as she giggled and covered her face. the next picture was them holding each other in the bathtub.

tears fell from her eyes, she turned the next page, it was just some more childhood photos. she smiled at the pictures of them playing dress up, trick or treating, and spending then night.

her eyes found some videos and they were home videos of her and Troy and their famillies, she grabbed one of them about to put it in, then there was a knock on the door.

"come in." she hid the tape under her desk, she turned to find Troy, she glared at him.

"what! was that not enough embarrassment for me down there!" she screamed.

"I only came up here to apologize and take back what you took.." he said.

"I didn't take anything of yours Bolton!" she only used his last name when she was mad at him, or joking around with him.

"My heart.. you stole my heart Gabriella.. and when I saw Bryan kissing you it drove me crazy, I had to do something to stop it.. I'm sorry gabs...god I'm so sorry." he sighed and was about to walk out.

"Troy." she spoke out, he stopped and turned back around and walked over to her, "yeah gabs?" he touched her cheek.

"kiss me now, and I'm yours." she whispered.

he smiled and pulled her into him, and kissed her passionately on the lips. their lips were dancing with each other. she moaned into his mouth enjoying this, she loved him and he loved her and that's all that mattered.

They pulled apart, Gabriella smiled at him.

"I love you brie." Troy whispered pecking her lips one last time.

"I love you too boo boo." she smiled.

"Be my Girl for the rest of my life?" he smiled.

"I'd be honored boo boo." she giggled, he smiled and lifted her up and kissed her passionately.


	7. When You Think Everything Is Perfect

_**Always Have Always Will **_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Just When You Think Everything Is Perfect**_

Troy and Gabriella cuddled in her bed watching A Movie. Gabriella hasen't told Troy about Stanford yet, she got in, and she had to leave right as soon as Graduation was over. she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't bring herself too.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice spoke, interupting Gabriella's thoughts.

she turned to face up at him, "uh huh troy?" she asked, he looked at her worriedly.

"The movie is over?" he spoke slowly looking at her worriedly.

"oh, ok." she sighed, he sat up and turned to TV off, she looked at him, "Hey, I was watching how the grinch stole christmas!" she tried to grab the remote and he laughed.

"Remember when we were seven years old, and I took your Grinch Movie and buried it in my backyard?"he laughed at the memory, but she just glared.

"I am aware of that, then because of all the rain, it was ruined, so you had to use your money you were saving for a new bike to buy me a new grinch movie." she giggled, he touched her cheek, "and you were worth every dime I spent that day." he leaned down and kissed her passionately, Gabriella wanted to tell him about Stanford, she had too.

but she was gonna wait till the party, the gang is having a Graduation Party... just them, it will be the last time together before they go their seperate ways.

...

**At Graduation**

"Gabriella Montez, East High's Valedictorian.." The Principal announced and she walked up there, she hugged him and he smiled and let her to the stand.

she saw troy wink at her, and she sighed, this was now or never.

"Thank you. as you know, East High Is a very important place to me..I've had so much great memories here, and I'm gonna miss it... I had so many laughs with my friends here...like the time we all put Ketchup in Chad's afro." she giggled, everyone laughed, he was the only one not laughing, he stood up, "Haha..very funny gabster." and he sat back down.

"we've all had great memories... especially with the ones that mattered most." she looked at Troy, and she sighed, she was going to do it.

"I want everybody who leaves here to make good decisions and make it far in life, and be successful... especially me...that's why after graduation... I'm leaving Alberqurque..." everyone gasped, she looked over at Troy who looked hurt, he then got up and ran off.

she sighed, and said, "Thank you." she ran off the stage and quickly ran after Troy, she met up with him when he ran inside the gym.

"Troy!" she shouted, he stopped and was breathing heavy, he turned to her, she saw his hurt eyes.

I came over to him, "Troy, I'm sorry." she looked down.

"why didn't you tell me gabs?" he touched my cheek, rubbing the tears away.

"I was scared." she whispered.

"Brie, you have don't have to be scared of me..I love you... I...I understand." he looked down, I bit my lip, and looked down with him.

He looked back and tilted my chin up, tears ran down my cheeks, he kissed my forhead, "Brie.." he got down on one knee, she gasped, was he gonna do what she think he was gonna do?

"when you get back...I wanna marry you...so will you do the honors in wearing this promise ring...then when you get back...I'll replace it with the engagment ring." he spoke softly.

she nodded, "yes troy...I'll marry you." he grinned and wrapped his arms around her and spinned her around, he put her down and kissed her passionately, "I love you brie... I'm gonna miss you so much.." he said.

she had tears still running down her cheeks, " I love you too, and I will too." and they kissed passionately once more.

...

Troy and Gabriella and the Gang were all partying, and dancing to music, a slow song played and Troy and Gabriella were dancing to it. Gabriella's head layed on Troy's chest as they danced.

"Troy?" she whispered.

"yes Brie." he spoke back.

"will you make love to me?" she stared into his eyes.

he looked at her shock, he loved her so much, he never thought he would share this with his best friend since he was born.

"Brie... are you sure? are you ready?" he asked her, she kept nodding, "I'm sure Troy... I wanna share this with you before our life changes." she smiled, he kissed her passionately, "alright, let's go to my room." he grabbed her hand, and he told chad to take care of everything. they walked inside his house were Gabriella's Parents, and Troy's Parents were.

"hey where you guys going?" Gabriella's dad asked, Troy and Gabriella froze and turned to them.

"were gonna go upstairs and look at some memories before I leave tomorrow..." Gabriella lied, she hated lying, but she needed too.

"alright baby.." Gabriella's dad smiled, and she nodded and continued up the stairs to Troy's Bedroom.

**M Rated Scene. **

Troy held Gabriella's hand opening the door to the bedroom. Gabriella took off Troy's shirt and began Troy's bare chest pushing him a little bit into the wall. Troy put his hand in her hair then put his lips onto Gabriella's neck. This made Gabriella moan in pleasure. Troy then picked Gabriella up his arms wrapped around her waist, then leads her into the bedroom. Gabriella and Troy's lips finally met. They were both already panting and gasping for air and they didn't even make love yet. Troy laid Gabriella on the bed and looked into her eyes.

"are you sure gabs?" he asked her, she nodded, "I've never been sure about anything in my life." she smiled at him and he connected his lips back with hers.

One of Troy's hands was propped on the bed to keep himself up and his other hand was on Gabriella's thigh rubbing it up and down making Gabriella shiver in pleasure. Gabriella's hands gripped Troy's bare back.

Gabriella new also but it didn't matter to her as long as she was with Troy I didn't matter what he did with her. Gabriella new she was in good hands, she knew Troy would never hurt her, she's known him her whole life, he would never ever let anything harm her or hurt her.

Troy slipped off Gabriella's dress, and then unhooked her bra. he began kissing all around her breast, she moaned with pleasure. he slipped off his pants and through them in the far corner. he then looked into her eyes.

"Brie, I don't wanna hurt you... are you sure about this...I can wait... I'll wait for you when your ready.." she put her index finger to his lip, "shh! you talk to much Troy...and yes I'm sure, I love you."

he smiled, "I love you too brie." he slipped off his boxers, then she slipped off her underwear, got up and lifted her up, she squealed.

"Troy what are you doing!" she giggled as her arms were wrapped around his neck, he layed her further onto the bed were her head was against the head board and on a pillow, he began kissing her neck, and up to her lips. he pulled away, and smiled at her.

"are you ready brie? I"m gonna enter..theirs no going back." he whispered, she nodded, "I'm sure troy..now do it before I change my mind." she giggled, he chuckled, and nodded, and then entered her slowly, then that's when their body's became one, and it was amazing for both of them.

**End Of Rated M Scene. **

...

Gabriella put the last suitcase in her dad's car, she turned to troy and hugged him. he held her close to him, and couldn't let her go.

"Please stay Brie." he whispered, tears fell from her eyes, and she stared up at him, "I Can't Troy... I have to."

"you can't leave me brie...especially after what we shared last night." he whispered so her dad wouldn't hear.

"I know Troy...it was amazing, but I have to go... I'm sorry...I love you.." she kissed him passionately.

"gabs, it's time to go. your flight leaves in an hour." her dad spoke softly. Gabriella nodded, "I'm coming dad." she looked up at Troy. "Goodbye Troy." tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm not letting you leave." he was being selfish, but he couldn't helped it, he loved her, anything he loved he wasen't gonna let go.

"I'm sorry troy...bye." she got her purse and jumped into the car, her dad started up the car, she put on her seat belt, and looked at troy standing there, looking hurt.

she mouthed, _I love you. _ and he mouthed back, _I'm not letting you go._ he then ran over next door, Gabriella's dad's car started to drive away to the airport.

Troy got into his car and drove after her. He couldn't let her go, he didn't wanna lose her after what happened last night.

...

Gabriella sat in the chair at the airport, she sighed, her flight was gonna be here in 4 mintues. she looked up and saw troy coming over to her.

"Troy?" she got up and went over to him and hugged him.

"I can't let you go brie... I love you... " he spoke softly.

"Troy, please don't do this... you know I've always wanted to go to stanford..." she said.

"and I"ve always wanted you to stay here with me.." he held her hands with his.

"Troy, please..." she spoke.

he sighed, he didn't wanna let her go, but he knew she wanted to do this, and she has since she was 6 years old.

_flashback. _

_Troy and Gabriella sat in the little playhouse in Gabriella's back yard, and were drinking Chocolate milk out of cartons. _

_"look gabi, milk mustace." Troy showed her his milk mustace and she giggled. _

_"your silly Troy." she giggled. _

_"gabi... were do you wanna go to school when you grow up?" he asked her, he was six, he was curious. _

_"Stanford!"she smiled. _

_"why Stanford?' he asked. _

_"my mommy and daddy went there, and I wanna be just like my mommy." her mom was a teacher, and she wanted to be a teacher like her mommy. _

_"I wanna go to U Of A. I'm gonna be a basketball player." he smiled proudly._

_"haha..whatever you say Troy." _

_End Of Flashback. _

he was staring down at her, he had to do the right thing and let her go.

he sighed, and kissed her temple. "Go." he whispered.

"what?" she said suprised.

"Go, your gonna miss your flight." he smiled at her.

she smiled back and hugged him, she kissed him passionately for the longest time.

"Flight to Stanford California.. is now aboarding." she pulled away and looked up at him, he smiled sadly at her, and kissed her once more.

"Go brie... I'll be waiting when you get back." he smiled at her.

"ok Troy..I love you." he smiled and kissed her once more, "I love you more brie." he picked up her bag for her, as she rolled her suitcase to the door. Troy gave her bag to her and she smiled and kissed him one last time.

"Bye Troy." she waved and turned to get on the plane, not looking back cause she knew it would be painful.

Troy sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, he then went outside and got in his car. he saw her flight take off, and he then started driving home.

Gabriella saw his car driving away, and she sighed, tears began to run down her cheeks, she was happy that he would be there when he got back.

what she didn't know was that there was gonna be a big suprise when she got back home.


	8. Coming Home

_**Always Have Always Will **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Coming Home**_

Gabriella Had Her hair down, letting it blow in the wind, she was so happy she was coming home from Stanford, and she could finally come home to her Family, Friends, and Troy. she missed him like crazy. she hasen't heard from him in a long time. They texted each other, and wrote emails to each other, then one day he just stopped. but why? did he forget about her?

She finally drove up to the drive way and stepped out of the convertable. Gabriella ran up the steps gently of her childhood home and she knocked on the door.

Her Mother came to the door and looked up, her mother gasped and covered her cheeks with her palms and hugged her, "omg! Gabi, my little girl is home! I missed you! Timothy! hurry!" she screamed hugging her daughter, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"what is going on- Gabi! Welcome home baby.." he hugged his daughter, and Gabriella smiled, and later they all sat down, including Stella, and The Montez Family Reunited and played games and talked.

Gabriella stood up and grabbed her purse headed to the door, "Gabi, where are you going?" her mother asked.

"To go see Troy? why?" she asked confused, Gabriella's Mother looked down, "Honey, Troy is in Iraq...He joined the army after you left..." Her mother explained.

Gabriella's heart stopped, Troy? In The Army? It doesen't make sense.."what?" she choked out.

"He wanted to keep his mind off of you leaving and so he went and joined the army...so now his in Iraq..." Her Father explained.

"Is their anyway I can get a hold of him?" Gabriella asked hoping their was a way to get to Troy.

Her Mother shook her head, "he only calls once a month...to see how the family is, and how everybody is doing.."

Gabriella's heart dropped, Her First and only love was at war fighting for their country? and he could be hurt or worst...dead.

"momma...I want Troy." Gabriella whimpered hugging her mother, Her mother held her close in her arms, "shh! baby it's ok don't cry...we'll get a hold of him...I promise.." she spoke softly in soothing words, Gabriella just hoped that... that everything was gonna be ok...and most importantly Troy...she hope Troy Bolton was gonna be ok.

...

Troy sat on his Top bunk looking at the picture of him and Gabriella. he missed her like crazy. she's been gone for three years and so has he. Joining the army was the only thing to help keep his mind off of Gabriella leaving. Basketball only made it worst. the memories of her coming to his basketball games, cheering him on made him wanna cry.

Troy put the photo under his pillow, and jumped down, then The Captain came in, "Troy, your family is on the phone...they said it's urgent.." Troy stood there, what could be so important?

Troy went to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?" he spoke.

"Troy.?" Gabriella's soft angelic voice spoke.

Troy's eyes went wide, "G-Gabi?" he couldn't believe it.

"I came home and you were gone..." you could till she was crying.

"I'm so sorry baby...I didn't know what else to do..." he felt tears wellling up inside him.

"Can't you come home.?" she asked him with hopeness in her voice.

"I would If I could babygirl, but I don't come home till Christmas...it's just 3 months from now, can you handle that long...?" he spoke softly, he just wanted to hold her in his arms.

"I need you Troy..."she cried into the phone.

"I need you too Brie...you don't know how much...were gonna get through this...I promise...I love you..." Troy smiled.

gabriella smiled, "I Love You Too Boo Boo..." she giggled.

"Now theirs that laugh I love hearing...now can you wait 3 more months for me..?" he asked her.

"I waited 3 years...I could wait 3 more months..." she spoke softly.

"That's my girl...I gotta go...but I'll try to call you as soon as I can, ok?" he told her.

"ok, I love you." she spoke.

"I love you too." he hung up and sighed, he really messed up...big time..

**Does anyone have any ideas? **

**please review. **


	9. This Is Just A Dream

It's been three months exactly since Gabriella last saw Troy. He was suppose of been home 2 days ago, and he was not there yet. what was going on? she thought in her mind. she missed him so much. she sat in the kitchen staring at her coffee cup tracing the top of the round cup. she sighed and took a sip of it. Then Stella came in, Gabriella smiled. "Hey Stelly." she smiled. Stella smiled, "Hi Gabi." she sat down beside her and hugged her, "you miss Troy?" she asked, Gabriella nodded, "Like always..I don't know when his coming home... he's two days late." Gabriella sighed getting up and looking out the window. _where are you Troy. _ She thought, she missed him, why wasen't he home yet with her.

Timothy and Jack walked into the kitchen, with sad expressions on their faces as Jack was on the phone, "yes.. yes... ...thankyou.." Jack sighed hanging up and rubbing his eyes. Gabriella turned to see what was going on, Jack was crying, oh no this couldn't be good. Jack sighed, and came over and wrapped his arms around Gabriella, "Gabi..I don't know how to say this.." he spoke. "Jack, what's going on?" she was scared. "Troy..his..his..." he sobbed, Gabriella began to have tears run down her cheeks, "dad!" she ran into his arms, "What's going on?" she looked into his eyes. Timothy Montez sighed and pulled his daughter close to him and kissed her forhead, "Baby...Troy.. he was in a building and it umm..." Gabriella looked at him with fear in her eyes, "yeah.." she spoke. Timothy paused for a moment, "Baby, the building exploded." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "His...his ok..right?" she spoke with sobs. Timothy shook his head, "he..um... he never came out of the building... and one of his friends said that he was caught in the fire, and he...he died..." Gabriella's heart stopped, "D-Dead?" she gulped, tears began to run down her cheeks. "Baby, I'm so-" before he could finish his sentence, Gabriella made her way up the stairs, Timothy chased after her, "Gabriella!" he shouted. as she ran into her room with him behind her, she shut the door in his face. Timothy sighed, "baby girl, please open up.." Gabriella couldn't catch her breath, her heart was breaking in two. "Go Away! I want to be alone!" Timothy sighed and walked down stairs.

Gabriella sobbed and went to her closet. he got out some boxes that had in them home videos and photo albums of her and Troy. Gabriella opened the photo album and the first photo was of them having a bath together when she was 3 and he was 4.

_Four year old Troy Bolton and Three year old Gabriella Montez played in the bathtub. as Troy played with the Yellow rubber ducky, and Gabriella held the three little baby duckies in her hands. Troy smiled, "do you think they need some water?" he asked. Gabriella nodded, "uh huh, they look thirsty.." Troy got the cup of water and grabbed on of the baby rubber duckies from Gabriella and poured little amounts of bathtub water in their beaks, and he did with the other two. Troy smiled, "now there all done." Gabriella giggled and splashed Troy, Troy laughed and began splashing Gabriella back._

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and then she saw the video tapes and she picked one of them up and put them in the old VCR that was in her room. she sat on the bed as she wrapped herself in a blanket and the Video began playing.

_Troy's Mother was chasing Gabriella and Troy around the house with a video camera. Troy and Gabriella were both muddy and naked running around the house as Troy's Mother yelled, "Troy! Gabriella! Bath!" The video camera landed on both toddlers giggling and holding eachother's hands running down the hallway. _

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, she began sobbing and she covered her face. why did this happen to her? why Troy? Gabriella sniffled and kept watching.

_The Next Clip was them swimming in the pool. Troy held onto Gabriella floaty cause Gabriella didn't know how to swim at the time. Troy held onto her floaty as she kicked around in the pool. _

_The Next Clip was Gabriella taking off her floaty, and actually swimming laps around the pool with Troy. _

Gabriella couldn't watch no more, she got up and ran out of the room, ran down the stairs and out the door. she began walking in the back yard, and she looked up at the sky and began singing.

_Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. _

_I can't even breath._

_It's like I'm standing from a distance, standing in the background, _

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

_This can't be happening to me, _

_This is just a dream. _

Gabriella let the tears fall from her eyes, and she began singing again, this song was the only song she could think of at a time like this.

_The Preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray,_

_Lord please lift his soul, _

_and heal this hurt. _

Gabriella fell down to her knees and looked up at the sky.

_Then the congregation, all stood up and sang,_

_the saddest song, that she ever heard. _

_Then they handed her, a folded up flag, _

_and she held onto all she had left of him, _

_oh, and what could been. _

_and then the gun rang one last shot,_

_and it felt like, a bullet in her heart._

_Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. _

_I can't even breath._

_It's like I'm standing from a distance, standing in the background, _

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

_This can't be happening to me, _

_This is just a dream. _

_oh, _

_Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. _

_now I'll never now, _

_It's like I'm standing from a distance, standing in the background, _

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

_This can't be happening to me, _

_This is just a dream. _

_Oh This is just a dream, _

_Just A Dream,_

_Yeah, Yeah. _

Gabriella stood up, and sniffled standing up from the ground, and looked up at the sky, "God, please... If you could..please let a miracle happen, and let Troy be alright...let him come home to us...please.. his had so much to live for... please..please don't let him be dead...please.." she spoke with supressed sobs, and she ran back into the house.

**please review. **


	10. 2 Years Later

Gabriella sat on the bed, her mother came up and knocked on the door, "Sweetie, I know your upset-" Gabriella's head snapped to her, "Upset? Oh Mother, I'm not upset, I'm davasted! Troy..he..his dead momma! his dead!" Mariah sighed, kissing her daughter's forehead, "Oh baby girl, I am so sorry... I.. I just wish I could..I could bring him back but I can't..." Gabriella sighed, "I..I miss him already momma..I don't think their will ever be a guy out there who will replace him..ever..I loved him to much..he was my best friend..."

Mariah sighed, "Honey, I know how you feel, you two grew up together, and were never apart...I'm really sorry..I really wish I knew how you feel." Gabriella sighed, "no you don't... it sucks, my life sucks momma, he..he was my life."

Mariah sighed, "I'm sorry baby girl...I am so so so sorry.." Gabriella sighed, "I..I just wanna be alone right now momma.." Mariah nodded, kissing her daughter's forehead, "I'm sorry baby girl." she got up off the bed and walking out of her room.

Gabriella sighed, throwing the picture of her and Troy that sat on the nightstand by her bed against the wall, and she buried her face into her pillow hoping this was really all a dream, that reality is much better then this.

****Always Have Always Will****

**2 Years Later**

He carried his duffle bag around his shoulder, and walking down the street from walking from the airport. after that war 2 years ago, he wanted to stick around to fight because the fire that he was in with his good friend Logan really had an effect on him.

After the fire killed logan, Troy wanted to pay his respects to logan and stay in the army 2 more years.

He walked up to the house were he grew up with his family and friends and most importantly Gabriella. he smiled at the though, he missed her so much, she was mostly the one he missed. he really hope she still lived there, he still hoped she wasen't with anybody.

He walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. a few moments later, a woman came to the door, "hello, how may I help you-" she looked at the man standing infront of her, 'T-Troy.." she stammered. he smiled, "Hi mom, I'm home." she gasped covering her mouth, and began sobbing.

Troy frowned, "mom, what's wrong?" she hugged him tightly, "Oh my god! Troy! They told us you were dead!" Troy sighed, "No, I didn't die.. my friend logan died though, I lived but was in the hospital for a long time." she looked at him, "why didn't you call?" Troy sighed, "I'm sorry mom, I had a lot on my mind.."

His mother sighed, cupping his cheeks, "Well I'm glad your okay.." she hugged him, "come in, your father should be home anytime now.. his going to be so happy and relieved..oh just look at you. your so grown up."

He smiled as they got in, "Thanks mom.. so um.." he bit his lip, "how's..how's Gabriella? is she doing okay? does she still live around here?" his mother smiled, "She still lives around here, her parents still live next door like always, but Gabriella is a Kindergarten teacher.. she loves kids."

Troy smiled, "Is she.. is married? have any kids? in a relationship?" His mother sighed, "Honey, she doesn't have any children, and she doesn't have a relationship.. but she's engaged." Troy just looked at his mother, hearing those words hurt like hell. he gulped, "Is..is this guy right for her?"

His mother sighed, "I really don't know.. i don't know him very well, but your father and Timothy.. don't think very highly of him.. but of course, me, Mariah, and Stella all think his as cute as can be." she said drinking her coffee.

Troy sighed, sipping his coffee, "Well..I'd like to er, see her." It was silent for a moment, Molly, his mother sighed, "Troy...you think that's a great idea?" "Why not? I haven't seen her in-" "She thought you were dead Troy? You really want to torment her by having her see your ghost?" He shook his head, "No, I don't want her to see my 'ghost' i want her to see me. Only me."

Molly his mother sighed, "Troy, Gabriella, she's getting married-" Troy nodded, "I'm aware of that mother, she has been my best friend before we were even born... I'm not going to stop being her friend cause she is getting married."

Molly sighed, "I know..I know.. but I'm just saying cause, well, you two were engaged first.. and I thought it would be kind of awkward.." Troy bit his lip, "Mom, I admit I'm hurt, but.. she's my best friend, and I love her.." Molly nodded, "Well if you want so bad to see her, I can give you her address."

Troy nodded, "Thank you..." Molly smiled gently, standing up from the counter and grabbing a pen and paper, writing down an address and a phone number on the small square before handing it to Troy. "You might want to call first.." "Won't that shock her even more?"

Molly smiled a small smile, "I think it'd lessen the shock other than you just barging in her life again..after all she thought-" "-I was dead for two years..." a lengthy silence, Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair and down his neck. "I should call her.."

Molly nodded, "I can leave you alone if you want." "Yeah, that sounds..thanks." She smiles, "It's good to have you back Troy..I missed you." Troy smiled, "I missed you too." Sighing, he leaned on the table on his elbows, staring at the tiny square with the address and phone number on it. Her address and phone number.

Troy grabbed the home phone on the table and dialed her number. It rang three times before a guy's voice spoke through the phone, "Hello.." Troy sighed, "Is umm Gabriella there?" The dude on the other line scoffed, "Who in the hell is this?"

Troy bit his lip, narrowing his eyes even though the dude couldn't see him, "This is one of her friends, who in the hell is this?" he heard the guy chuckled, "Well smart ass, this is her fiance, and she isn't taking calls at this time right now, so bye."

Troy held the phone to his ear, just listening to the dial tone. He sighed, setting the phone down on the table and resting his head in his hands. He felt...like a tired old man. Maybe he was, but he knew he wasn't. 'Pop!' he jumped at the sound, jumping up from the table as if he was expecting an attack to come out.

It came from the kitchen, "M-M..Mom are you okay?" he asked, trying to calm his excessive heart rate. "Yeah...just the lid to the pickle jar popped off and broke the blender-how does that even happen!?" Troy smiled and laughed, walking into the kitchen, "I could've helped you, you know." Molly looked over her shoulder, she was cleaning up the glass, "It's fine...just -it's nothing...get a hold of Gabriella?"

Troy swallowed, "Uhm..yeah, in fact I was going to tell you that I'm going to meet her right now. Thanks for the address-" his mother interrupted, staring at the clock, "she should be just now getting off work...but sometimes she stays late."

Troy nodded coming over to his mother and kissing her cheek, "Thanks Momma." she smiled, "No problem baby, be home for dinner, I'm making a welcome home dinner special for you." he smiled, "Thanks Mom." he cleared his throat and he walked out of the house and walked to the address his mom gave him.

****Always Have Always Will****

Troy had his hands stuffed in his pockets walking up to the front of the house and walking to the front porch to knock on the door. her car was gone, but he would wait till she got home.

5 minutes after being there, he stood there until a voice made him turn around, "Can I help you?" Troy smiled turning around to come face to face with Gabriella. "Gabi-" she smiled, "I hope your harmless." he smiled, "Brie it's me.." Gabriella's smile faded, and she squinted her eyes, then they went wide, "N-No.. they..Troy?" he smiled nodding.

She stammered, "But they..they said you were-" "Dead?" he finished for her." she shook her head, and smiled, "Troy! Oh my god!" she ran towards him jumping up and wrapping her legs around him and hugging him, and looking him in the eyes, "I've missed you so so so so much... I.. I thought I would never see you again.." she had tears rolling down her cheeks, cupping his cheek.

Troy laughed, "I missed you too.." Gabriella smiled, "want to come in? For..you know..coffee?" Troy wrinkled his nose, "Coffee? Really?" Gabriella laughed, "Oh right, macho soldier man doesn't drink coffee...well, what does he want?"

You. In my arms. He tells himself, "Uhm...water...just water is fine." Gabriella nodded, grabbing his hand. "Well come in.." she unlatched the door and opened it. "Taylor!" she called out, then a guy's voice came from the kitchen, "In here!" Gabriella turned to Troy, "Taylor's my fiance, I think you'll like him.." Troy smiled, "Yeah.." Not likely.

Gabriella led Troy into the kitchen to find Taylor eating some left over pizza. Gabriella smiled, "Taylor this is Troy." Taylor looked at them, "Nice." Gabriella rolled her eyes, and going to the fridge to get a drink of water. "So umm what's for dinner babe?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella sighed, "Your eating it." Taylor looked at her, "You have to be fucking kidding me."

Gabriella sighed, "Look I'm going to get changed, and be nice to Troy and talk to him while I do so...okay?" Taylor scoffed and rolled his eyes. Gabriella walked upstairs into the bedroom. then Taylor looked at Troy, "You have a lot of nerve cominng here." Troy looked at him, "Exscuse me?"

Taylor chuckled, "look, I know you and Gabriella had this little romance going on when you were younger, but that was then, and this is now, that's over, I'm her fiance, you were just her little playmate.. okay soldier boy? so don't even try to get with her cause she's mine.. are we clear?"

"We're just friends.." Troy said, not moving to a chair to sit. Taylor snorted, setting down his pizza and standing up. "Yeah? Not anymore..." "You can't tell her who to be friends with-" "Can't I?" Taylor jeered, walking toward him and stopping a foot away. "I'm her fiance, and what are you? A ghost...that's all you are." "Shut up..." Troy muttered, his icy and warning gaze not leaving Taylor's own gaze.

Taylor smirked, "Why? What are you going to do? Shoot me? I'd happily put your ass in jail." he shoved Troy's shoulder, making him stumble a little bit, but his gaze never wavered. Taylor laughed, giving him a shove again. "I wouldn't be surprised if she said she never wants to see you again.."

He had an unattractive laugh. Troy glared at him, not responding to him. Not giving him the response he wants. Taylor smirked evilly, "What did she ever see in you?" he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and took a bite; chewing it loudly in Troy's ears. Then he spit it at him.

Troy shut his eyes tightly, and looked at him with a stern cold look, "What's wrong soldier boy? did I make you upset?" Troy just glared at him, then Gabriella walked in, "Hey guys." Taylor smiled at her, "Hey Honey, you look beautiful." he came over to her grabbing a hold of her hands and kissing her cheeks.

She giggled, "Thanks Taylor.." she looked at him, then at Troy, "Is everything okay while I was upstairs." Taylor smiled, "They went great...right Troy?" he looked at wrapping an arm around her. Gabriella just looked at him smiling.

He nodded slowly, smiling a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah...just fine." Gabriella knew he was lying but she didn't confront him about it. "Well..let's just sit and talk-since we have a lot to talk about." Troy laughed, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah that's for sure." Taylor glared at him when Gabriella wasn't looking, the guy was an actor. "It's a nice day, how about we go in the back yard?"

"That sounds great.." Taylor said, kissing her cheek again while giving Troy the snake eyes. Troy cleared his throat, "I'll help you Brie-" "No, I will." Taylor said.

Gabriella looked at Taylor confused, "Taylor, let Troy help okay? I haven't seen him in forever.." Taylor smiled, but his stomach was turning into the little green monster. "Of course." He walked into the backyard, passing Troy and glaring at him on the way.

Gabriella smiled, "Follow me." Troy nodded as they went to the fridge and she got out some soda's. "Soda?" he nodded as she gave him one. she smiled at him, "So umm Taylor, his a nice guy right?" Troy faked a smile, "Yeah, his cool." he took a sip. She smiled, "So he gets your approval?" she asked.

Like fuck he does, Troy said in his mind. "Uhm...well, I'd have to get to know him first..but my approval shouldn't matter. It's your parents right?" Gabriella sighed, "My parents? Yeah, my mom likes him..my dad? Well...not so much."

Troy laughed, "Yeah, my mom told me that." Gabriella smiled. "So ..what have you been up to the past two years-whoa!" she nearly stumbled, almost dropping a bag of chips. Luckily, Troy caught it. "Thanks.." Troy laughed, "I think you're trying to do too much." Gabriella smiled, "Like in high school right?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah.. like in high school." she smiled putting the chips on the table. "So, what have you been up to?" he smiled, "Fighting for our country... I assume you heard about the building explosion?" Gabriella nodded sighing, "Yeah, I heard." he nodded, "Well, I survived it, but my buddy Logan didn't...so I stayed an extra 2 years to pay my respects to him."

Gabriella looked at him, "But why didn't you call?' Troy sighed, "I don't know brie..I just don't know." Gabriella sighed, looking outside to see Taylor cleaning outside. "You know, Taylor isn't so bad once you get use to him.." she looked up at him, "I've really missed you Troy...can I show you something?" she grabbed his hand.

He nodded, "Yeah." she smiled leading him to her bedroom, and going to her closet and grabbing a photo album. she opened it on the bed, she smiled, "This is a album full of pictures of me and you as kids." he smiled, sitting down beside her looking at them.

She giggled, "that's our bath time together...I can honestly say you are the first guy to ever see me naked." she laughed. he chuckled, "I enjoyed our bath times.. we always pretended we were dolphins.." Gabriella smiled, looking at him, "You were the best friend I've ever had." she said getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

Troy looked into her big brown eyes, he didn't realize-both of them didn't realize- how close they were leaning together when all of a sudden 'Crash!' Troy jumped from the bed, grabbing Gabriella by the wrist and placing her between his back and the nearest wall. Expecting some sort of blitz attack.

His heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings, fast. "Troy...something just fell...that's it." His whole body was tense, he closed his eyes tightly; when he opened them, he swore...he wasn't in the bedroom of Gabriella Montez, he was in the infirmary in Iraq; watching soldiers dead and dying come in and out.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Troy..." Gabriella's voice sounded far away, like she was yelling through a canyon. "Troy...come on, it's fine.."

Troy shut his eyes closed, and turned to look at her, "I'm sorry.. just the..the sounds." Gabriella nodded, "I...I understand..." he nodded, "yeah." he looked at her, "Brie.." she smiled, "Yeah Troy?" he looked at her, "I..I missed you too."

Gabriella looked at him, focusing on his eyes, "I really wish that you came back a year ago." he looked at her, "Why?" she sighed, "Cause, maybe you could be the guy that was going to be walking down the isle with me.."

Troy wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight to him. "You're a lucky woman, Gabriella.." Troy said, breathing in her sweet and intoxicating scent."Any man is lucky to have you."

When he pulled away, she had tears in her eyes, "I just don't know if Taylor realizes it..." "Realizes what?" "What he has in you.." Troy leaned his forehead against hers, their lips only a breath apart. "You should be kissed...every hour, every minute, every second..."

Gabriella gulped, "Troy..I.." he leaned in closer about to kiss her until there was a knock on the door. "Gabriella." Gabriella jumped apart from Troy, "Yeah?" Taylor walked in, "Your mom's on the phone."

Gabriella looked at Troy, then at Taylor, "oh alright." she got up and went downstairs. Taylor watched her leave, and leaned against the doorframe. "You just don't listen do you bolton?" Troy sighed, "You really really don't deserve that girl." Taylor smirked, "And Oh you do? what makes you think your any good for her?"

"Because" Troy said, "I know her and have known her longer." "Why you son of a-" Troy held up a finger, "insult my mother and you're a dead man." Taylor narrowed his eyes, Troy continued, "you can insult me all you want, but insult any one-or hurt ANYONE-I care about...your ass is mine and nothing will stop me from killing you."

Taylor rolled his eyes, "I'd like to see how that works out for you..considering that..my father's a county judge and my brother is a cop." "I'm not scared of you." Taylor walked up to him, his eyes in a deathly glare, "you should be solider boy."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "I will never ever be afraid of you.." Taylor rolled his eyes, "Hey, you might not be afraid of me, but who's the one that has the girl?" he smirked. Troy glared at him, and shoving by him, "She don't deserve you.. she doesn't deserve a scum like you."

Troy walked downstairs to find Gabriella getting off the phone with her mother, "Alright Momma...I love you too.. bye." she hung up, and she turned to Troy. "Troy! will you be able to come to my wedding?" she held his hands.

Troy looked at her, "Gabs, I need to talk to you about-" she smiled, "Troy I really want you there.. I really do, all our high school friends, are going to be there, and so are you parents." Troy sighed, "Brie-" she smiled, "what-what is it?"

I don't want you to marry the son of a bitch, he told himself, instead he just smiled and sighed, "I'll be there..I'm really happy for you." Gabriella smiled hugely, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly.

"Ah! All my friends, and my high school boyfriend, is going to be at my wedding! I'm so happy!" Glad one of us is, Troy thought miserably. Troy hugged her tightly, looking over her shoulder to see Taylor grinning like an idiot at him.

Gabriella smiled at him pulling away, "this is going to be just a perfect wedding." she kissed his cheek, "Tonight is the dinner with my parents and yours.. will you be there?" Troy sighed, "Yeah, um..I'll be there."


	11. Heartbreak

That night, they were all sitting around a table at a fancy restaraunt. Troy was sitting between his father and Gabriella's. Gabriella was sitting beside Taylor of course and he had his arm wrapped around her. Mariah smiled, "So Taylor, how is your mother doing?"

"She's doing fine Mrs Montez.. she sure would like to see you again." Mariah smiled, "I would love that too." Jack rolled his eyes, and whispered into Troy's ear, "His got all the girls."

Taylor looked towards Timothy, Gabriella's father, "Sir, I'm going to take care of your daughter. I love her." He wrapped his arm around her tighter.

There are somethings in life that a person cannot help, laughing sarcastically, while trying to hide it is one of things. Taylor glared at Troy, "Got a problem with that?" Troy shook his head, "No..not at all," he said, looking down at his plate and cutting through his steak.

It was the kind of beef tenderloin that melted in your mouth like butter in a hot frying pan, Troy closed his eyes for a second before opening them. "This is delicious mom." He said, really, it's been...two years that seemed like forever since he had a meal this good.

Timothy looked at Troy, "I'd rather have her with you." he whispered. Troy sighed, "and I'd rather have her in my arms then him, but I can't do anything about that.." he whispered back. looking at her, she had a big smile on her face.

"Look how happy she is...she's happy." Timothy sighed, "You can still get her back Troy." Troy sighed, "I can't.. she loves taylor now." Timothy sighed, "you have a month to decide if you want to stop the wedding or not... and I sure hope you do.."

Troy smiled, "Yeah..." he whispered, "I'll think about it. But what can I do?" Timothy smiled, "you're clever, think." Troy rolled his eyes, when he looked back at Gabriella she was looking at him, her eyes asking him what he was talking to her dad about, he only shrugged and stuffed a piece of steak in his mouth.

A rather large piece of steak because Molly yelled, "Troy Bolton!" he smirked, "I have told you, cut your meat!" Troy laughed, damn it felt good to be reprimanded by someone who wont make you do 50 push ups. And then 50 more. "I love you too mom.."

****Run****

The whole family is staying at the Montez household. Gabriella went shopping with sharpay so was out for a while. Troy had just got back home from hanging out with chad. "Mom I'm back." the house was silent. he walked over to the counter to find a note from his mom, telling him they had to leave somewhere.

He sighed, and was walking upstairs about to go into his bedroom until sounds from Gabriella's bedroom was made. he halted in his spot, and going over and opening the door a little. his eyes went wide, Taylor was having sex with a blonde headed girl.

"Oh...Taylor..." the blonde girl squealed, Troy couldn't believe...and Gabriella was going to marry this man? Biting his lip, he turned on his heel and nearly ran downstairs, he saw his dad and Gabriella's dad, "Guys...can I talk to you?"

"Sure son." His dad said, standing up from the couch, Mr. Montez followed, and they all walked onto the back porch. Troy locked the door behind them, he turned to them with a stern gaze, "I'll do it." "What do you mean?" Mr. Montez asked, Troy sighed, "I'll fight for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Timothy looked at the young man he had seen grow up before his eyes, and always pictured to be the man his daughter was married too. "What..what made you change your mind?"

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I..I can't say-" "why-" "I can't tell...not just yet.." Timothy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Well okay Troy, but you only have a month.." Troy nodded, "I know."

****Run****

It was morning, Gabriella had woke up to find her fiance gone from bed. she sighed taking her phone off the charger that was beside the bed and saw a text from taylor, _'babe.. I've gone out, be back soon. I love you.' _Gabriella sighed, slipping out of the bed and placing her IPhone in her hand and texting as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where everybody was eating breakfast.

Mariah smiled, "Hi baby girl, I made breakfast." Troy looked up at her as he ate his cereal. "Hi momma.. can I have some chocolate chip waffles." Her mother nodded, as she placed a cup of coffee infront of Gabriella. Gabriella took a sip of her coffee and she looked at Troy, "Troy.. umm since Taylor is going to be out for awhile, do you wanna go shopping with me?"

Troy nodded, "Sure...uhm..shopping for what?" Gabriella giggled, "my wedding dress silly." she playfully bumped his shoulder, Troy laughed nervously, "Uhm..yeah, I'd -it sounds fun." Gabriella giggled, "Male pride finding it uncomfortable to go dress shopping?"

Troy laughed, "No." "Good...cause you get to hold the choices that I don't like." "And the one you pick?" "You carry.." Gabriella said with a shrug, Troy laughed. "It's payback isn't it?" "Payback for what?" "For being gone for two years...isn't it?"

Gabriella smiled at him, and took a sip of her coffee and he smiled at her. _God I love her. I love every single thing about her. I've missed her so much. _Gabriella sat her coffee down, "Momma, hold the waffles, I'm going to go get dressed and get my purse and then me and Troy will head out.."

Mariah nodded, "okay sweetie." Gabriella got up and went upstairs. 10 minutes later she returned dressed and holding her purse, "ready to go Troy?" he nodded getting out of his chair and following her out the door.

****Run****

dress after dress, Gabriella walked out wearing a while dress that closed her feet together almost. "Troy, what about this one?" Troy looked at her, "Brie.. can you walk in that?" she looked down at her feet, "No.. not really..you're right, I need to try again, "Be right back." she went back behind the curtain.

Troy sighed standing up and walking beside the curtain. "Brie umm, there's something I have to tell you-" she gasped on the other side, "Troy!" "Yeah?" she opened up the curtain wearing the most beautiful wedding gown, "This makes me look fat doesn't it?" she bit her lip looking at him.

"What?" He asked, Gabriella looked down at the wedding dress, then at him, "this dress-it makes me look fat doesn't it?" Troy got a good look, a real good look. It was a beautiful dress, it was tight at the bodice without being too tight, the skirt flowed openly-the fairytale dresses you see in movie weddings-the dress made Gabriella look many things, fat or ugly was not one of them.

Well, there is that big purple bow on the butt. Troy squinted, "Uhm turn around real quick." "Why?" Troy pointed to the dressing room and spinning his finger in a circle, Gabriella sighed; spinning around and walking back into the dressing room.

Troy walked in and gripped the bow tightly in his fists. "Troy what are you-" RIP! "TROY!, what did you do?" Troy smirked, she turned around, seeing the purple bow in his hand. "Oops," he said, "the bow just...accidentally ripped off on it's own."

Gabriella looked at him, and smirked, "This dress?" he nodded, "It looks beautiful on you." she smiled, "Then I love this one.. if my best friend loves it." she kissed his cheek, and smiled, "I'll go change and we can get a bite to eat?" Troy nodded watching her leave into the dressing room.

A few hours later, Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the bed and talking about their childhood. Gabriella laughed sitting her drink on the counter beside her bed. "Remember the time when we were 6, and we pretended like we were getting married...our mom's thought it was adorable cause we were acting like adults.."

Troy smiled, "Yeah...I remember..remember when I buried you're grinch movie?" he smirked. Gabriella gasped slapping him on the shoulder, "Yes! then I threw your ball into the street and then you cutt off all my barbie's hair and drowned her in the toliet."

He chuckled, "Then you know not to touch my basketball." she stuck her tongue out pushing him playfully, then he tackled her on the bed and tickled her. Gabriella looked into his eyes, and put a strain of hair behind her ear.

Troy smiled, "You know.. you turned into a real beautiful woman." she blushed, "Thanks..and you turned into a handsome man." she giggled cupping the side of his face. then the door creaked, and taylor's voice was heard, "What the hell is this?!" both their heads snapped to see Taylor standing there with a stern pissed off look on his face.

Gabriella bit her lip, slipping off the bed, "Taylor, it's not what it looks like-" she walked over to him, but he grabbed her arm, and pulled her out into the hallway, he waved a finger in his face, "You see that wedding ring on your finger? it's suppose to be trust.. now how can I marry someone who's going to cheat on me huh?" he grabbed her elbow, "That just can't happen.. alright?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Taylor, please, listen-" "Bitch. Whore. Is that what kind of woman I'm marrying Gabriella? is that it?" Gabriella shook her head, "Taylor, nothing happened, I swear, please..please stop, let go of me please...you're hurting me."

Troy got up, getting between them. "Hey, cool it man-" Taylor punched his jaw, sending him staggering backward. Gabriella screeched, "Troy!" Troy stood up, wiping the blood from the jaw. "You know," he said calmly, moving Gabriella behind him. "If you accuse her of cheating, then what are you doing when she's not home?"

Taylor's eyes widened and narrowed in almost the same second. "What do you-" Gabriella started, Troy stood more in front of her, "I saw you. Both you and that blond girl you were FUCKING in Gabriella's bed. Not your bed. Her's." Gabriella gasped, looking from Troy to Taylor, "A-are...what?!"

Taylor looked at her, a pleading smirk on his face, "babe, come on..who are you going to believe? Me, your fiance..or this bum soldier whose probably taken too many bullets in his head-" "No." Gabriella says, "I...I hate you Taylor. You-You...You fucking ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!" she threw everything and anything breakable at him.

Taylor dodged the flower plant that she threw at him, "Gabriella! are you crazy?! you could take an eye out throwing that at me." Gabriella glared at him, "that's the idea!" she threw a flower vase at him. he backed up, "Fuck! Gabriella!" she crossed her arms going into the bedroom.

His eyes went wide, "what..what she doing?" Gabriella went over to the window and opened it up. "Gabs.. No! No! what are you doing?" she lifted his tv up, and threw it out the window. "Brie! Brie! No! what the hell is your problem!"

Gabriella walked passed him, grabbing the ball bat that was in the hallway. "Gabs! what are you doing with that?" Taylor and Troy both followed her outside as she marched over to his pick up truck and took 15 swings at the headlights, windows, anything that would leave any damage.

Troy ran after her, grabbing the bat from her hands and wrapping her in his arms. "Brie..Brie..Brie stop it.." "NO!" Gabriella yelled, tears running down her face and her voice screechingly hoarse and loud. Taylor walked up to his truck, like he was mourning the loss of an important pet or loved one. "My..my truck.."

Troy held Gabriella tight to his chest, she began sobbing into his chest. "Sh..." he whispered, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. "Sh...let it out, it's fine...everything's fine." Gabriella sobbed, soaking his shirt. Troy looked over her shoulder Taylor, who had turned to look at her and him. "I think you better go." Troy said, when Taylor didn't budge. "Now."

Taylor glared at him, "This isn't over Troy.." and he got into his damaged pick up truck and drove off into the night. Troy watched him drive away, and held Gabriella tighter in his arms. Gabriella curled up into his chest, and sobbed. "Shhh.. baby, it's okay.." he kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her shoulder, "come on, let's get you inside." she nodded as he she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sighed lifting her up bridal style and carrying her inside the house and into her bedroom and layed with her as she curled up into his chest more, sobbing and sniffling. "I was so faithful to him...I gave him everything.." she cried into the palm of her hands.

Troy pulled her close, Gabriella looked away, "Troy...I..I.." he rubbed her back, "it's okay..it's okay..shh.." Gabriella looked away from him, "I..I hate...I am so stupid..." she looked at him, "Why did he cheat on me? was I not good enough for him?"

"Hey, hey.." Troy said softly, making her look at him. "Gabriella, it isn't your fault." She sniffled, "But-" "Like I told you when I first came back, he doesn't - didn't- know what he has -had- with you...he didn't know, and he blew it on some fake trashy bimbo.." Gabriella smiled a small smile of comfort. Her hand going to his cheek and her thumb drawing circles on his skin. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Troy shook his head, "you have nothing to be sorry for Brie-" "Yes I do...I-I...I believed you were dead instead of listening to the tiny little voice in my head that said otherwise. I'm so stup-" Troy put a finger to her lips, "Hey..don't, don't say that. Cause it's not true."

Their eyes connected with each other, just staring into each other. Brown and blue. Gabriella pecked her lips onto his finger, then moved her head, so his hand was under cheek and he was staring at her lips.

Gabriella crashed her lips against him in a passionate kiss. Gabriella cupped his cheeks as he crawled ontop of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, and pulled away breathlessly looking into his eyes. he smiled pecking her lips once more. Gabriella smiled, "I've missed you so so much." he smiled, "You have no idea.. when I was away, You were all I thought about nonstop.."

Gabriella smiled, "I..I..I thought I lost you.." he shook his head, "You didn't-" "But I thought I did.. You mean so much to me Troy...I never wanna lose you." tears rolled down her cheeks. she cupped his face, and traced his cheek, "I thought I'd never ever get to kiss you again.. and have you hold me and protect me..."

Troy leaned his forehead on hers, his breath hot on her lips, "I thought..when I was in the hospital for the first time, I thought that I'd never wake up...until I saw you behind my eyelids." "Troy-" she started,

He kissed her lightly, "No, I mean it, you beckoned me to wake up; willed me. I didn't want to..I was in that coma for 4 weeks, I didn't want to wake up...and then I saw you. Smiling at me, holding out your hand and reaching for me...I missed you. Never stopped missing you, always thought about you..." "Troy-" "I love you Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at him, cupping his cheek, and pecking his lips, "I love you too Troy... I..I never stopped either.." tears rolled down her cheeks. he wiped them away with his thumb, "baby, what's wrong? why are you crying?" She sniffled, "I..I'm not crying."

He kissed her forehead, "what's wrong. tell me." she ran a hand through his hair, and placed her hands on his elbows, "I..I just.. so many things.. with Taylor cheating on me-" "hey, what did I say about that?" she smiled, "I know.. and also trying to figure out why I..I..why do you still love me?"

Troy sighed, kissing her lips softly, then leaning his forehead against hes, "Don't you believe that life works with fate...because they both have a plan for you?" Gabriella ran her hands through his hair, "Troy, if it does, it hasn't shared anything with me."

He smiled, chuckling, "sometimes things need a push...like me finding you; like you standing up to Taylor.." "I destroyed his truck-" "You had every right to , he cheated."

Gabriella giggled, "It was that bad, huh?" Troy chuckled, "Well, he was obessing over it like it was a loved one." Gabriella giggled, then her face turned back into seriousness. "Troy." he looked at her, "Yeah baby?"

She smiled, pulling small tuffs at the top of his hair, "I..I'm feeling..I wanna make love with you..." he smiled pecking her lips, and then the kiss became heated. but after a few short moments she looked up at him pulling away, "But..But I feel like..like I'm cheating too.." she said.

Troy looked at her, shaking his head, "Taylor's in the past. And Brie, I've learned...not to forget the past, but to learn from it." Gabriella bit her lip, her fingers softy running through his hair, right now; his cock was almost stabbing her in the thigh, and her nipples for sure were stabbing his chest.

She had an urge to wrap her legs around his waist and grind on his pelvis while he grinded on hers, and they both kissed passionately, and when the moment came, they both scream out each others names. "Troy..." she whispered, "yeah?" she looked from his eyes, deep and blue, to his lips and she crashed her lips on his; wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips against his.

Clothes were thrown across the room, as they were touching,grabbing, feeling, and kissing each other. Troy smiled kissed her heatedly and passionately. he hasen't done this in a long time, and he missed her. god he missed her.

He pushed her gently against the mattress, Getting tangled in the white bed sheets from tossing around so much. he thrust into her gently, and she jumped at first, but moaned out his name. "Oh Troy...Oh!" she moaned.

He interlocked his fingers with hers as they traveled above her head, and his lips attaching to her neck. "I've missed you so much Brie...I' am so crazy about you." She moaned, "Oh! Oh Troy! I missed you so much too! go faster!"

He kissed her with a passion so raw and unbridled that she was almost shattered into a million pieces. Her nails stabbed and dug into his back, digging up the blood that lay underneath his skin. He shuddered and thrust harder into her.

Gabriella's hand traveled back up towards his head, and ran her hand through his hair as he crawled further ontop of her kissing her passionately. Gabriella looked into his eyes, kissing his nose, and pecking his lips until he collapsed over her. Gabriella was breathing heavy, they pulled the covers over them.

Gabriellla looked up at him and smiled and snuggled into his side, and layed her head on his chest. he smiled, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder. Gabriella breathed in, and sighed, and rested her hand on his chest.

She then got lost in a gaze and traced his chest with her fingertips. she smiled and giggled lightly, he smiled, "what's so funny?" she smiled and crawled towards him and layed ontop of him, her breasts were against his chest, and pecking his lips, "Taylor is so going to kill you." she giggled and played with his hair.

Troy smirked, "I'll be ready for him." Gabriella giggled, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But right now...there's only you." She smiled, scooting up so she can kiss his lips. "Only us." she whispered.

He grinned, chuckling, "Like...starcrossed lovers." Gabriella giggled, "have you been reading?" Troy chuckled, "Nope. Your mom showed me your favourite movie-however I already knew." "Romeo and Juliet?" "Yup."

Gabriella giggled, and layed on the pillow beside him, "Well I'm going to get some sleep.." he nodded kissing her lips, "Goodnight Brie...I love you." she smiled, "I love you too." and she layed on his chest, her eyes closing slowly and Troy wrapping an arm around her and holding her close as they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. The Perfect Ending

Gabriella woke up the next morning to find Troy still asleep. Gabriella smiled softly and looked at her phone on the bed side of the counter. she had 30 missed calls, 20 text messages, and 10 voicemails, all from Taylor. she bit her lip, looking back at Troy, then looking at the phone, she opened up the last text, "I'll be at your house around 11, we need to talk." Gabriella looked at the time and saw that it was 10:59.

She sighed and got up and threw one a grey long sleeve T-Shirt, with short blue jeans and walked downstairs. there was a knock on the door and she opened the door to find Taylor. "Geez, when you say you're going to be here at 11, you really mean it." she crossed her arms. He sighed, "Brie.. I..I'm sorry for everything.." Gabriella sighed, "Taylor, It's over, okay-" "No..listen, I..I'm crazy about you Gabs..and I want another chance...Gabs, please, listen, I missed up big time with you and with the other girl."

Gabriella bit her lip, "what happened with her?" Taylor looked at her, "She's...She's pregnant." Gabriella looked at him, just standing there, and backing a way, "Gabs please-" she ran out the other door and he ran after her, "Gabi!" she had tears in her eyes, and she ran out side and then tried to run down the stairs but tripped and fell down them.

Taylor stopped, "Gabs?" she sat up on her elbows, and she whimpered "Get away from me!" she screamed. he came closer, "Gabi, I don't wanna do what I might have to do.." she looked up at him, and he got out a shot-gun, and came over to her lifting her up and tracing her face with it, "I'm just going to have to kill soldier boy." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "No!" she tried to grab it from him, but then it shot up in the air.

In the house, the distant sound of a gun firing shook Troy awake. his heart pumping awake, "No..." he whispered, sitting up from the bed. He wasn't in Gabriella's room any longer. He saw the barracks, then the scene flashed to him in a dug out with dying soldiers that are too stubborn to be admitted to the infirmary. He gulped, he heard distant screaming; women and children.

Bombs going off around him, he didn't want to be back here. He had enough war. "Troy!" he gulped, her scream itself sounded distant, getting out of bed, he fumbled with his boxers (forgetting his jeans) and putting on his shirt. He needed to get out of here, he didn't want to be attacked; not after the blissful night they just had. The night they shared together.

Gabriella was trying to get the gun from him that was thrown across the floor. she was crawling towards it but he grabbed her by the waist, "I don't think so." Gabriella whimpered, "Stop it! Stop! Troy!" Soon Taylor released her and was attacked by Troy and they were flinged down the stairs and rolled on the ground. "Troy!" she screamed running down the stairs carefully.

Her parents pulling up. she ran towards them, "Mom! Dad! you need to help Troy." she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Timothy got out of the car, her mother held her close, Timothy pulled Troy off of Taylor and glared at him, "Get out of here Taylor, and don't come near my daughter again! and you don't touch this boy, you don't touch my son, or you have me to deal with."

Taylor glared at him, and glared at Troy and began walking around the house to get into his beaten up pick up truck. Troy turned to Gabriella, "Brie-" she ran towards him, hugging him tightly, "Troy!" she cried into his shoulder, he held her close, "are you alright?" she nodded, "I'm fine." her mother and father smiled, "We'll be inside if you need us."

Gabriella smiled, "thanks dad." they walked inside. Gabriella touched his cheek, and smiled, and kissed his lips, and kept pecking his lips. he smiled leaning his forehead on hers, "what was he here for?" Gabriella sighed holding his hands, "Troy..something happened." he looked at her, "what is it?" Gabriella sighed, "The other girl he was cheating one me with...she's pregnant."

Troy's eyes went wide, "S-She's pregnant?" Gabriella nodded, "I know I shouldn't be upset about it, but I can't help that I am..." he grabbed her shoulders, "Brie, you just had a broken engagement...I don't think you should be happy.."

Gabriella sighed, "I..I just wanted a family you know...have a husband, have a kid or two..and just have the happy fairytale ending I always wanted ever since I was little.."

"Brie," Troy said, pulling her close and rubbed her back gently. She shook, from the sobs that came out of her mouth."It will be all right, I swear to you."

Gabriella sniffled, shaking her head into his chest. "No..." she sobbed, "No it-it won't be...cause I'll never get married, never have kids or-or...or a husband. Or my happy fairytale ending."

Troy shook his head, and crashed his lips onto hers, "You will I promise you that." she sniffled, "How do you know?" he looked at her for a second, and got down on one knee. Gabriella looked at him, "T-Troy."

He smiled, "Marry me? and I don't mean like when we were 6 years old, and we got married then we went our separate ways home.. I mean marry me, and we'll move in together, and I'll give you a baby... I'll make you happy, I won't cheat on you ever cause you are enough for me.."

She smiled, "You want to be with me forever?" he smiled, "Forever isn't even long enough.." Gabriella kissed his lips, "I love you Troy Bolton.. and Yes I'll marry you.." she had tears brimming in her eyes.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her in a circle. She giggled like mad as she buried her face in his shoulder. He laughed loudly, when he stopped he set her on her feet and kissed her passionately and gently at the same time;

The kiss was short lived...because of the cheering coming from the porch. Troy and Gabriella broke apart but their hands are still together. "YAY!" Gabriella's mother screamed, "There will be a wedding next month!"

Gabriella giggled and kept her arms wrapped around his neck, and he was looking at her parents smiling and she turned his face around to face her and she kissed him softly and he placed his hands on her waist.

She pulled away leaning her forehead on hers gently, she giggled as he put a strain of hair behind her ear, she giggled, and kissed him once more.

****Run****

**1 Month Later. **

Troy was at the alter, and Gabriella and his family and friends were there. he looked up and saw baby pictures and childhood pictures of him and Gabriella growing up. he smiled, and turned around as people stood up and Timothy had her arm locked with his, and Stella walking behind her holding flowers and walking down the isle.

Gabriella held the bouqet of flowers in her left hand, and her father brought her closer and Stella walked towards troy and hugged him. he hugged back smiling, and looked at Gabriella. she smiled, and her father kissed her forehead, and let her walk to Troy and take his hand. Timothy smiled, "Take care of her Troy.. she's special.."

"Always. She is to me, Sir." Troy said, taking her hand in his and pulling her the rest of the way up because he wanted to see her eyes. Gabriella had a heated blush rising in her cheeks. "I love you" he mouthed, she smiled hugely, "I love you too." she mouthed back as the priest starts his monologue.

Troy's mother and Gabriella's mother had tears in their eyes, and smiled at each other. Gabriella smiled at Troy, tears rolling down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumb, "Don't cry..it's your wedding day." she giggled lightly, "I'm just..so happy." he held her hand, and they turned towards the preacher. "Troy, do you take Gabriella to be your wife, for richer or poorer, for sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" he smiled, "I do."

She smiled, and the preacher continued, "Gabriella, do you take Troy to be your husband, for richer or poorer, for sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Gabriella took a deep breath, and sniffled, and whispered, "I do..I really do."

She looked down at their hands. he smiled, "I may pronounce you Mr and Mrs Bolton.. Troy, you may kiss your bride." Troy smiled, pulling her close by the waist and kiss her passionately. Their friends and families were clapping and cheering and Gabriella cupped his cheeks, "I love you." he smiled, "I love you too."

**1 Year Later**

Troy and Gabriella sat in the backyard sitting on the hamock. Gabriella held her precious little girl named Emma Renee Bolton. Troy came over to her and sat down beside her. she smiled, "Guess what your little girl just said Troy." he smiled down at his wife, then down at his 1 year old daughter, "what did she say brie?" he chuckled. Gabriella smiled, "Emma, tell daddy what you said." Emma giggled, "Da Da."

"Really..." Troy said, cooing at his daughter. Gabriella giggled, "I'm going to make some lunch." "Okay..hey," he said, holding Emma with his left arm and grabbing her wrist with his right hand. She smiled, he smirked. "Come on, come here..." she leaned down, he kissed her lips softly, then he deepened it slightly.

Only the fussing of Emma in his left arm made him pull away. Gabriella giggled, "Daddy..you better watch out; the sandwich monster's coming.." Troy chuckled, "then the cookie monster." Emma giggled.

Emma stood up on Troy's lap. Troy held her up, and she giggled grabbing a hold of his nose, "Da Da." he smiled kissing her nose, and holding her in his lap, and wrapping his arms around the small little girl.

Gabriella smiled softly, sitting beside them, and propping her legs beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, "how did I get so lucky?" Gabriella smiled, "I was just asking myself the same thing." he smiled kissing her lips, "I love you Gabriella." she smiled, "I love you to Troy. Always Have, Always Will."


End file.
